Juegos del Tiempo
by Souhatier
Summary: AU. El custodio del 'Cronómetro' ha fallado, y el instrumento ha sido robado. Con ello, nuestros aventureros tendrán que pasar por muchos peligros para que el Cronómetro sea restaurado a su nuevo dueño... El tiempo se les acaba, pues él mismo traiciona y simplemente tienen un tiempo límite, antes de que la catástrofe empiece. ¿Lo lograrán a tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí mi nueva historia; Juegos del Tiempo. Quería decir que es un AU y que algunos personajes son inventados. AVISO: Las vidas de algunos personajes son cambiadas.**

**Los demás personajes no son de mi ¿imaginación? Han sido sacados del anime 'DBZ' por Akira Toriyama.**

_**Capítulo 1:**__ El Robo_

Un viejo hombre se encontraba sentado en su cómodo y antiguo asiento. Hacía más de veinte años que protegía el mayor de los tesoros, y simplemente no se creía que hubiera sobrevivido tanto. Observaba la vieja habitación que había sido su hogar desde que custodiaba dicho tesoro. La habitación no era más grande que una simple cabaña pequeña, se podría decir, que se caía a trozos. Cada año, el anciano suspiraba por que llegase su hora. Él no podía, se _negaba_ a seguir protegiendo el diminuto cofre, pero estaba destinado a eso, claro. Miraba cada día, todas las esquinas de esa cabaña. Le resultaba difícil olvidar cada lugar de la choza. Más bien era imposible, puesto que nunca se movía de allí. La entrada era una vieja puerta que crujía débilmente cuando intentaban abrirla, y si se adentraban a esa cabaña, solo verían un asiento que el anciano prefiere llamar mecedora. En la otra esquina de la habitación, había una cama que rechinaba al acostarse el hombre, ya tan viejo, que se le resultaba complicado despertar a la mañana siguiente. Debajo de la cama, había un diminuto y enano cofre de madera que dentro, contenía el tesoro más poderoso del mundo. Tan poderoso que era capaz de destruir el propio universo si se entregaba en malas manos. Y allí estaba él, el anciano que prohibiría ese suceso. Que le fue quitada su humanidad, y ya no sentía ni dolor, ni aprecio y mucho menos _compasión._

Cada vez que intentaban coger el cofre, solo podían los más poderosos hechiceros. Se denominaban a ellos mismos, _Dioses del Mal._ Pero claro, el hombre no estaba hecho para la larga paciencia y la protección del tesoro. Solo fue un castigo, del que se arrepentiría toda la vida. En un claro pestañeo, sus párpados pesaban, y se permitió solo esa noche, disfrutar de ese viejo recuerdo. No tenía más. Toda su vida fue hecha para estar aquí, y fue condenado a ésto, en su adolescencia. Lamentablemente, no recordaba su infancia. Se meció en el pequeño asiento, y se limitó a recordar lo único que podía, antes de ser encerrado en estas cuatro paredes.

**Flashback**

Era un día algo temprano para salir. Un joven de unos 14 años, caminaba por las calles más peligrosas que había en esos tiempos. El cielo se tornó negro, y las nubes grises. Iba a haber tormenta, así que optó por ir con _ellos._ Era formada por dos muchachos y una chica. Él estaba entre los muchachos, y no dudaba nunca en matar a personas, incendiar pueblos y hasta incluso, a veces rebelarse contra el Reino. Poco a poco, más personas iban uniéndose a _ellos_, o también llamados 'Los mensajeros del Demonio', pero siempre empezó con ellos tres. Mya, Zarbon y él. Solo comenzó como un pequeño juego, un hobbie, después de la muerte de Zangya, la prometida de Zarbon, él se volvió oscuro, malo, cruel... Ni siquiera apreciaba a Mya, y mucho menos al más joven de todos. Al llegar, se encontraba con Mya y Zarbon, pero ella... Ella tenía terror en sus ojos, algo que nunca vi antes, sí, pero no ese terror. El muchacho tragó saliva y se adentró en la pequeña caseta.

Se acercó a Mya, sin que ambos se enterasen de mi llegada. "Mya..." Susurró. "¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó algo desconcertado. Ella solamente señaló a Zarbon, y él dirigió su mirada hacia su dedo. "¿Él? ¿Qué ha pa...?" Zarbon interrumpió.

"Oh, si eres tú..." Sonrió con malicia. "Te estábamos esperando." Contestó fríamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó algo preocupado el más pequeño del grupo. Colocó sus manos en el corazón. Conocía la sonrisa de Zarbon, y simplemente, reprimió un grito. Parecía una niña, pero daba igual. El caso es que el mayor nunca había sido así. "Za-Zarbon..." Exclamó, tartamudeando.

"¡Ah! Sí, casi se me olvida." Retiró su sonrisa. "Es una gran noticia, aunque Mya ya la sabe." Entonces frunció el ceño, y el más joven, se percató de que ella estaba paralizada, como si hubiera muerto, y siguiera de pie. Lo ignoró. "Creo que se asustó un _poco..._" Aclaró la palabra 'poco', sabiendo que sería más de lo inimaginable.

"Zarbon." Dijo relajado. "¡DIME YA LA MALDITA NOTICIA!" Gritó con desesperación. Zarbon simplemente aclaró su garganta.

"Bien bien, no te impacientes." El joven gruñó. "He descubierto... Algo que nos cambiará..." Dijo con calma. "Magia..." Al oír eso, el muchacho solo retrocedió. "No te asustes, a pesar de que sea Magia Negra, la usaremos para nuestros propios beneficios. A fin de cuentas, nos lo merecemos... Por Zangya, ¿no?" Lo dijo como si ya no le importara su difunta prometida. Como si solo quisiera manipular a los dos chicos diciendo su nombre, su _sagrado_ nombre.

Mya avanzó un paso. "Todo sea por..." Meditó sus palabras. "Zangya." Dijo casi en un suspiro. El otro asintió con la cabeza, y les empezó a explicar para que cogieran confianza.

"¡Muchachos! Por favor, ¿saben lo que nos permitirá esto? ¡PODER!" Casi gritando. "Podremos conquistar los que nos venga en gana, podremos ser los más poderosos. Solo decid sí, simplemente eso." Se puede decir, que Zarbon se veía confiado. "¿No confiáis? Bueno... Para comenzar... La Magia Negra es el poder absoluto, del mal... Simplemente con decir las palabras adecuadas nuestros deseos serán cumplidos." Contestó fría y magnéticamente.

Los otros dos, asintieron con la cabeza, y Zarbon no pudo reprimir una sonrisa malvada.

Así pasaron días y casi meses mientras _ellos_ arrasaban, todos los pueblos y Reinados, mataban sin compasión, y sin escrúpulos, hasta que llegó una chica de rostro angelical que fue el diablo para el trío. Los juzgó a cada uno de ellos, y obligó a Zarbon a pagar por usar tanta maldad siendo solo un crío de 18 años. "¡Zarbon! Pagarás por tus daños... Y créeme, el castigo no te gustará." Dijo sonriente la chica.

"¡Espere, por favor!" Gritó. "¡Yo no he sido! Ha sido él! ¡ÉL!" Señaló al otro chico del grupo, mientras se señalaba él mismo. "¡ÉL NOS TRAICIONÓ! Nos obligó a todos, y yo tuve que hacerle caso si no me mataba." Exclamó con una falsa tristeza. La chica miró al que era señalado por Zarbon.

"¿Neil?" Preguntó. Zarbon asintió. "Neil, responde. Si solo miente... Dilo" Contestó con un deje de confianza en que no fuera el más pequeño. Neil asintió, y la chica negó con la cabeza. "Lamento el error, Zarbon" Él sonrió, y de un chasqueo de dedos, el castigo se hizo realidad.

**Fin Flashback**

Y así empezaron los días de castigo para Neil. Desde 14 años, y ahora siendo un viejo repugnante en la soledad pero, ¿a quién le importaba eso? No tenía sentimientos, o eso se hizo prometer el mismo, al saber que no vería a nadie más si no a hechiceros que buscaban dicho tesoro. Se convirtió en un solitario, no hablaba, nunca sonreía, y su gato, con el que le permitieron quedarse, murió hace un año. No sintió nada. Reprimió toda la tristeza. Solamente él le acompañaba, pero murió a manos de un hechicero al que Neil logró matar, pero se llevó la vida de su gato consigo. No lloró. No sintió ira. ¡Nada! ¡DEMONIOS, NO SINTIÓ NADA! Y esa es la peor pesadilla para cualquier humano. Para su familia, estaba muerto. Para sus colegas, castigado, y para Mya... Oh cielos. Simplemente Neil estaba enamorado de ella. Pero sabía que si Zarbon pagase, Mya no se lo perdonaría. Porque ella le amaba a él... A pesar de sus errores y sus altibajos, le amaba a él, no a Neil. Y eso fue lo único que lo mantuvo vivo, la esperanza. Lo único que sentía y recordaba, lo único que podía tener en su vida, era esperanza en volver a ver esos ojos café, esa morena piel, y su cabello... Su cabello negro pálido. Tan fea para todos, tan hermosa para él... Pero no. Eso era esperanza, volver a oler ese perfume. Pero sabía que eso no duraría, y con el tiempo desapareció el amor para él. Estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo, que la puerta se abrió. "Ya llegaron..." Murmuró Neil. Corrieron hacia él, y le agarraron el cuello.

"¿Me esperabas, Neil?" Dijo el hechicero. Él venía acompañado de una joven de no más de 23 años, aunque quién sabe, a sabiendas de que era hechicera, se esperaría un conjuro de juventud. El hechicero solo sonrió maliciosamente, mientras en las manos de Neil, había una pequeña esfera de energía. Lo único que podía utilizar en aquel basurero, y era para atacar a solamente hechiceros. "Ah... No has cambiado nada, viejo amigo." Escupió lo de amigo. "¿Crees que con una esfera asquerosa me matarás?" Neil le lanzó la esfera, y lo dejo al otro lado de la choza. La joven hizo otra esfera más grande, negra, y la lanzó contra Neil, a lo que él la esquivó.

"¡Maldita seas!" Dijo el muchacho. Hizo muchas esferas, y las lanzaba contra la chica, pero nada, no resultó. Ella se acercó a él y deslizó una daga, que él no vio. "Morirás, perra asquerosa." Le lanzó una esfera azul potente a la muchacha. Y no le afectó. "Mierda, joder..." Estaba en apuros. ¡Era inmune a las esferas! Lo único que le quedaba era el rayo. Se concentró, y justo cuando iba a lanzarlo contra la chica, el hechicero se abalanzó sobre Neil, pegando puñetazos por doquier. Él pegaba, y recibía. Mientras, la joven buscaba el cofre, y no le fue difícil encontrarlo, y lo cogió. "¡NO! El cofre!" Neil se quitó de encima al chico, y fue hacia la joven, pero ella le clavó una daga en el estómago. "Pe...rra..." Ella solo sonrió.

"Levanta, vamos." Dijo aburrida. "¿No quieres?" Simplemente pestañeó, y se fue, junto con ella, el otro hechicero. "Pronto morirás, Neil" Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de la chica.

"Mya..." Susurró Neil, antes de caer inconsciente.

...

Una joven de cabellos azules se despertaba en una vieja casa. Apenas le llegaban los rayos de luz, y sonrió como nunca antes. Hoy era el primer día que iba al Bosque. Había decidido ir con Chi Chi, su mejor amiga, pero no tenía ánimos. Aunque insistió e insistió, ella se negó, así que decidió ir a sorprenderla a su casa. Se levantó rápidamente y se vistió. "¡Hoy será un gran día!" Exclamó ella. Eran una de las personas más ricas del Reino de Myst, uno de los que no fue atacados por una antigua banda que su padre conocía por _ellos._ A pesar de que a Bulma no le importase, tuvo que escuchar cada historia. Después de estar lista bajó hacia la cocina (pues la casa tenía dos pisos) y le dio un breve beso en la frente a sus dos padres. Trunks y Bunny. Cogió su arco y una daga, y fue corriendo hacia la casa de su amiga. A cada paso que daba, se sentía más nerviosa, pues su amiga también era rica, pero vivía casi en el Bosque, y Bulma al tener miedo de lo que podría haber en el dichoso Bosque, se negaba a ir a visitar a su amiga. Pero hoy no, hoy iba a ir hecha y derecha, como sus padres le enseñaron en la infancia. "Sin temor..." Decía insegura. No estaba confiada de qué iba a suceder, pero definitivamente tenía que atreverse, pues algún día habría guerra, y tendrían que ocultarse en algún lugar. ¿Y si era en el Bosque? ¡Pues en el Bosque! Y con ese pensamiento, llegó a la plaza principal del Pueblo.

Seguía en sus pensamientos, hasta que una conversación de dos vendedoras captó su atención. "¿No te enteraste? Qué pena" Dijo una tristemente feliz. "Es que verás, se rumorea desde lejanos Reinos, que fue robado un precioso tesoro."

_Tesoro, tesoro, tesoro. _Solo eso resonaba en la cabeza de Bulma, pero siguió escuchando.

"Dicen que era un cronómetro, o algo así..." Dijo la misma chica de antes, y la otra dudó algo de sus palabras. "Y que lo robaron unos hechiceros..." Al final, Bulma optó por seguir caminando, en vez de escuchar tonterías como esas.

Al llegar a la casa de Chi Chi, simplemente golpeó la puerta. En unos minutos, que parecían ser horas, una joven de cabellos alborotados negros, abrió la puerta, bostezando por lo temprano que era. "¿Bulma? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó medio dormida. Bulma sonrió, y le enseñó una daga y un arco. "¡DEMONIOS BULMA, ALEJA ESO DE MÍ!" Gritó furiosa. No le agradaba matar, pero a ella tampoco, y se aguantaba.

"¡Vamos, por favor!" Insistió la peliazul. "Solo hoy, por favor!" Dijo claramente. La pelinegra negó con la cabeza. "¡POR FAVOR CHI CHI, QUE QUIERO IR AL BOSQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Se pasó toda la hora suplicando y gritando.

La pelinegra, harta de oír a su amiga, gruñó y la invitó a entrar. "PERO DEJA DE GRITAR, BULMA!" Dijo devolviendo el grito. En varios minutos, Chi Chi ya había bajado las escaleras, para estar ya vestida, peinada y con su espada reluciente para ir al Bosque.

"Perfecto" Dijo Bulma, sonriendo como nunca antes.

Y salieron por la puerta en dirección al Bosque.

**Umm, bueno creo que no fue muy largo, pero espero que les haya agradado el capítulo. Quise poner primero lo del Robo, y luego lo de Chi Chi y Bulma. ¿Que por qué no he nombrado a Vegeta, Goku y demás? Bueno fácil: Quise guardarlo para el próximo capítulo. Dejen review.**

**IMPORTANTE: Está ambientado en la Edad Media (algo modernillo). Nos leemos ! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Aquí el segundo capítulo de 'Juegos del Tiempo'. Algunas vidas han sido cambiadas, por lo tanto, podrían ser un poco diferente las personalidades, y añado que algunos personajes han sido inventados. AVISO: Los personajes de DBZ pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

_**Capítulo 2:**__ Compañeros_

Observando todo a su alrededor, Bulma se cansaba a cada paso que daba, adentrándose cada vez más en el Bosque. Ella simplemente lo hizo porque no quería demostrar que era una cobarde, simplemente por esa razón. A su vista, todo era igual. Los mismos árboles, aunque algunos tenían más hojas, o cambiaban de tamaño, pero nada interesante. Pensaba que si iba al Bosque, encontraría cosas mejores, como un ciervo, o más que sea, algún otro animal. Llevaban solo unos minutos caminando, pero ya le parecían horas, y menos mal que no sudaba, ¿quién si no evitaría la risa de Chi Chi? A demás de que para Bulma, la risa le era contagiosa.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, caminaba más sin darse cuenta de que Chi Chi le ganaba unos cuantos pasos por delante, a demás de que se le había olvidado todo el tipo de dolor. A duras penas, su amiga aguantaba su paso lento, así que decidió ir al paso de Bulma, y mirarla. No se sorprendía de que no notase que estaba a su lado, pues de un pensamiento saltaba a otro completamente distinto. ¿Quién diría que acabaría por arrepentirse? Bueno, ella misma. Chi Chi observaba perfectamente todas las copas de los árboles, procurando que no haya nada que pudiese saltar encima de Bulma, o si no, sería el diablo en viva imagen, pero en femenino. Soltó una risa ante la idea. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, y encontró unos pequeños trozos de algo que parecía ser comida.

Se olvidó de Bulma, y siguió su camino hacia una pequeña valla, que al lado tenía un póster de madera que indicaba el final del Bosque, eso quería decir que si saltaban la valla, estarían en el Bosque Oscuro. Lo único aparte de las largas caminatas, que conectaban cada Reino, pero ella nunca se adentró.

Oyó un estruendo, seguido de un grito.

Bulma.

"¡Aaah! ¡CHI CHIIIIIIIIII!" Gritaba Bulma a todo pulmón, mientras se dirigía hacia ella. "SOCORROOOOOOOOO" Seguía gritando, hasta que cogió a Chi Chi por el brazo, y saltó la valla con ella, adentrándose al Bosque Oscuro. Seguía corriendo, hasta que Chi Chi la detuvo.

"¿Bulma? ¿Qué haces?" Preguntó confusa.

"¡CORRE, DEMONIOS!" Exclamó. "¡MIERDA, CHI CHI VIENEN HACIA AQUÍ!" Señaló hacia donde estaba lo que parecía ser, una colmena entera de abejas en dirección hacia las dos muchachas. La pelinegra corrió sin preguntar, mientras era seguida de su amiga.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que encontraron un pequeño riachuelo cerca de ellas. No habían parado de correr, para despistar esas abejas, aunque se sabía perfectamente que Bulma chocó con un árbol y se cayó la colmena, saliendo las abejas de ella. Estaban las dos hambrientas, pero claro, si están en el Bosque Oscuro, lo más seguro es que tardaran un día en regresar al pueblo, y ahora mismo las estarían buscando.

"Para, Chi Chi." Dijo Bulma, quedándose donde estaba. Chi Chi hizo lo mismo. "¿Oyes eso? Es..."

"Agua." Interrumpió su amiga. "¡Es un riachuelo, estamos salvadas!" Iba a correr hacia el riachuelo, pero Bulma la detuvo, agarrando su brazo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"¿Y qué? ¡Seguramente nadie vive por aquí!" Dijo entristecida. En estas ocasiones, Bulma siempre era optimista, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaban solas, en un Bosque peligroso, donde no hay más que un riachuelo, y perdidas, no creo que haya demasiada suerte, pues siempre se pierden en los Bosques, los que son de Pueblo, en cambio, los que viven más cerca de los Bosques, como Chi Chi, se guiaban mejor, pero en estas ocasiones, ambas estaban hambrientas, sedientas y perdidas. Iban a morir. "Estamos... perdidas" Sollozando, Bulma se sentó en el frío suelo, esperando su dolorosa muerte. Tenía sueño, estaba cansada, y no pensaba con claridad.

Si Bulma sigue así, acabará por llegar a la locura. Seguramente tenga que ir a buscar agua, pero no la pienso dejar sola. Pensó para sus adentros Chi Chi. "¡Bulma! Vamos a buscar agua, anda. Seguro que tienes sed, ¿verdad?" Chi Chi sonrió. Extendió su mano, y Bulma la aceptó. Ambas se dirigieron al riachuelo. "Venga, mañana iremos a casa, es muy fácil..."

Siguieron caminando hasta que por fin encontraron ese riachuelo. Eso quería decir, que tendrían varios días con agua. Ahora mismo, Chi Chi es la experta, por lo cual, tendría que ocuparse de Bulma hasta encontrar alguna cabaña, y si tenían suerte, un pueblo. "Ah... ¿Y si nos bañamos?" Preguntó Bulma. "Seguro que nos hará bien, estamos sucias." Chi Chi aceptó, y se quedaron en ropa interior. Se bañaron en el pequeño riachuelo, y en esas horas de diversión con agua, se olvidaron por completo de sus problemas.

...

Unos rayos de sol, apenas con fuerza, vislumbraban al guerrero otro día más de su vida. Unos ojos azabache, se mostraron ante el mundo una vez más, indicando que el hombre ya se había despertado. Nada más gruñir, se levantó de la cama malhumorado, como siempre, y se fijó en la carta como todas las mañanas. Se vistió, y fue directo hacia el salón, para encender la chimenea. El muchacho no llevaba más de diez años viviendo en esa casucha, o así lo llama él. Estaba en medio del Bosque, casi rozando el límite, donde se encontraba, al otro lado, el Bosque Oscuro. No le hacía mucha gracia el vivir con demasiada gente, así que encontró esta choza, y se la quedó para él. Después de encender la chimenea, para mantener caliente el salón, llamaron a la puerta. El joven gruñó, y con el ceño fruncido abrió la puerta.

"Kakarotto..." Dijo sin ánimos. "No es un honor tenerte que ver otra vez." Sonrió maliciosamente.

"Ya Vegeta, bueno, ¿me vas a dejar pasar?" Kakarotto siempre estaba de buen humor. Era tonto pero así lo describía Vegeta. Hoy llevaba una camiseta algo vieja, negra, y unos pantalones marrones ajustados. Con su pelo azabache alborotado, y sus zapatillas grises, entró en la casa, después de unos minutos de discusión.

"¿Qué quieres, Kakarotto?" Siempre malhumorado, no había excepción esta vez. "No me vengas a molestar, si eso es a lo que viniste." Dijo seriamente.

"No, no vine a eso." Negó con la cabeza. "Es que es sobre el cronómetro." Dijo clara y seriamente. Esta vez, a pesar de su buen humor constante y molesto, su rostro se tornó serio.

"¿Qué?" No se lo podía creer. "¿SE LO HAN LLEVADO?" Alzó el tono de voz, y frunció más el ceño _(si es que se puede)_

"Unos hechiceros." Respondió secamente. "El protector ha sido herido, y ahora está en proceso de curación"

"Imbécil. Eso es esa rata asquerosa." Escupió su apodo. "No se merece siquiera que le mencione, gasto mi saliva en él." Puso su pose de brazos cruzados y siguió hablando. "Ese idiota me las va a pagar. Ahora tenemos que recuperar esa mierda..."

"Vegeta, cálmate." Tranquilamente, Vegeta se acercó a Kakarotto y lo cogió por el cuello.

"¿Que me calme?" Exclamó. "¿Has dicho que me calme, Kakarotto?" Seguidamente, el nombrado negó con la cabeza, y se libró de una muerte segura. "Insecto de Neil..." Repudió su nombre, al mencionarlo.

"¿Entonces irás a por Neil?" Dijo Kakarotto, rascándose la cabeza, en señal de idiotez.

"Pues claro que sí, idiota." Abrió la puerta, y salió al Bosque. "¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el infierno de día o qué?" Dicho esto, Kakarotto siguió a Vegeta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

...

Después de largas horas de baño y disfrutar de beber agua al fin, ambas jóvenes salieron del riachuelo, y se sentaron al borde. Estaban pensativas. ¿Qué ocurriría si nadie las encontraba? Nuevamente, tendrían que enfrentar la realidad, y afrontar sus problemas.

Ahora mismo, necesitaban algo de comer, lamentablemente no pasaba ni un ciervo por allí, así que tendrían que dormir con sus estómagos gruñones. "Chi Chi, yo..." Decía algo insegura Bulma. "Voy a ir a buscar algo... Lo que sea." Aclaró. Chi Chi notaba nerviosismo en Bulma, pues ella no controlaba muy bien sus emociones en este tipo de casos, aunque no le replicaría nada. La pelinegra asintió sin quejas, y empezó a alejarse de su amiga para buscar más que sea unas ramitas y una piedra. "Bien, Chi Chi, nos vemos aquí en 15 minutos..." Dicho ésto, la ojiazul se marchó, estando a su propia suerte. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar en un cuarto de hora? Y más estando perdidas.

Chi Chi tragó saliva, y fue a buscar ramas.

...

_Demonios, ¿en qué pensabas Bulma? Ahora podrían asesinarte, y todo,_ pensaba para sí misma, mientras buscaba algo. ¿Una manzana? ¿Una pera? No es que a Bulma le agradase la carne, pero prefería buscar fruta, y... "¡MIERDAA! Olvidé mi arco..." Mientras refunfuñaba por haber sido idiota y olvidar sus armas, seguía caminando, hasta el punto que no sabía donde se encontraba. "Ah... ¿Chi Chi...?" Se puso seria. "Para que voy a preguntar, si no hay na..." Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, y fue un grito de ella misma, pues al haber pisado un terreno, una cuerda subió, encerrándola en una jaula de cuerda. "¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!" Gritó. "SE QUE ESTÁS AHÍ, SÁCAME, SEAS QUIEN SEAS, AHORAAAAAAA!" Y siguió gritando, hasta que oyó unos pasos.  
Un joven de ojos azabache y un cabello en forma de flama, se acercaba, era algo bajito, y detrás estaba un chico con los mismos ojos azabache al igual que el pelo, pero tenía forma de palmera, y era un poco más alto que el otro chico.

"Deja de pegar esos gritos, mujer" Decía tranquilamente el bajito. "Qué gritona y vulgar.." Murmuró. Cosa que nadie pudo oír.

"Vamos Vegeta, ¿no la vas a dejar ahí, verdad?" Insistía el chico palmera_ (jiji, no me insulten por eso XD)_ Vegeta dudó un poco. "¡Oh, venga, por fav..."

"Cállate, Kakarotto." Gruñó Vegeta, interrumpiéndolo. "No tengo por qué liberarla."

"¡Quéé! ¡Sácame de aquí, enano del demonio!" Interrumpió Bulma la conversación. "¿No oyes? ¡SÁCAME YAAAAAAA!" Exigió la peliazul.

"Hmp." Contestó Vegeta. "Qué vulgar eres mujer" Dijo tranquilamente. Al notar que Bulma se ponía de un rojo intenso y que parecía echar humo, sonrió maliciosamente.

"¡SÁCAME YAAAAAAAAAA!" Gritó. "¡CHI CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Nombró a su amiga, que no sabía donde se encontraba.

...

"¿Bu-Bulma...?" Parecía haber oído que la llamaba. "Creo que nos hemos metido en problemas..." Suspiró. _Será mejor que vaya a buscarla_, pensaba la pelinegra mientras caminaba en donde se oían esos terribles gritos.

...

"Creo que nos marcharemos, ¿verdad Kakarotto?" Dijo Vegeta, quien pensaba dejarla ahí.

"..." No contestaba.

"KAKAROTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gritó a todo pulmón el joven de ojos azabache.

"¿Eh qué? Perdona no te oí..." Decía mientras despertaba de su 'trance' y se rascaba con las dos manos la nuca, _(típico)_

"Imbécil..." Murmuró Vegeta.

"¡EY NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ!" Decía ya una olvidada Bulma.

"Cállae ya, gritona..." Dijo Vegeta. "Me lastimas los oídos."

"¡PUES GRITARÉ HASTA QUE ME LIBEREN!" Gritó Bulma.

"Vamos, Vegeta. Hay que ayudarla..." Intentaba convencer Kakarotto a Vegeta. Cosa que nunca sucedería, pero bueno.

"Hmp." Dijo secamente.

Kakarotto se acercó deslizando una daga de su bolsillo y empezó a cortar lentamente la cuerda, hasta que de un grito de alguien desconocido, hizo soltar la última cuerda, haciendo que Bulma cayera al suelo de culo. "¡Aauch!" Se quejó la ojiazul.

"BULMAAAAA" Gritaba la pelinegra. Al observar que su amiga se encontraba allí, dio un salto de alegría y corrió hacia ella, sin percatarse de los otros dos sujetos. "¡BULMA! ¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¡Casi me muero al oírte gritar!" Le empezó a regañar Chi Chi.

"Ya cálmate Chi Chi" Bufó. "¡Por Kami-Sama, qué exagerada eres!" Sonrió, y se reincorporó, poniéndose nuevamente de pie.

"Bu-Bulma..." Tartamudeó la pelinegra. "¿Quiénes son?" Tembló un poco, mas no demasiado pues el chico de cabellos alborotados le inspiraba algo de confianza.

"¡Oh! Se me olvidó presentarme, jeje..." Puso una mano en la nuca, típico de él. "Soy Kakarotto... Y el gruñón de ahí es Vegeta" Señaló al chico de pelo flama.

"¿Qué has dicho, insecto?" Repitió lentamente la palabra 'insecto', para inspirarle temor a su imbécil compañero _(eso lo dijo Veggie, no yo eh!)_

"Que ahí está el mejor de todos, Vegeta... Jeje" Respondió con una gotita en la frente.

"Hmp." Se cruzó de brazos. "Vámonos de aquí, no soporto estar con una mujer tan vulgar."

"¡Así no se le trata a una señorita!" Gritó la peliazul.

"¿Ah? Yo no veo ninguna aquí" Eso hizo enfurecer a ambas chicas, pero Chi Chi le dejó todo a su amiga.

"¡Qué detestable eres, simio malagradecido!" Le espetó la joven.

"Ya, ya me lastimas los oídos con tus gritos, mujer" Se quejó Vegeta.

"¡TE VOY A MANDAR A TOMAR POR EL C...!" Chi Chi puso una mano en la boca de su amiga.

"Ya cálmense, parece que van a explotar chicos" Suspiró la pelinegra, observando que ambos chicos se miraban y es como si saltaran chispas de cada uno. En su interior, rezaba por no ser Bulma, pues si las miradas mataban, ella ya estaría veinte metros bajo tierra.

Bulma se había calmado, aunque Vegeta seguía teniendo el ceño fruncido, lo cual causó una pequeña risa por parte de su ¿enemiga? Pero él decidió ignorarla, y se dispuso a marchar junto con Kakarotto.

"¿No pensarán dejarnos aquí verdad?" Se quejó Bulma.

Vegeta solo se limitó a gruñir, lo que hizo que Kakarotto se agobiara un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

"Veréis chicas, es que tenemos que encontrar el 'Cronómetro' ya sabéis, lo robaron y..." Explicó Kakarotto.

"¡KAKAROTTO, BOCAZAS, TE VOY A DEJAR MÁS IDIOTA DE LO QUE YA ERES, INSECTO!" Gritó Vegeta, pues les había contado a las dos chicas sus planes, y ahora se arrepentiría de ello.

"Eh, chicos, esto..." Los dos observaron a Chi Chi, uno enfadado y otro asustado. "Podemos ayudarlos a buscar ese 'Cronómetro'..."

"Hmp." Contestó Vegeta.

"¡Bien, pues vamos chicas!" Dijo Kakarotto animado.

"¿Pero a dónde vamos?" Preguntó Bulma.

"Eh, no... No sé... Se me olvidó la brújula en casa ... Jeje..." Dijo Kakarotto, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, la nuca, mientras los otros tres, se cayeron al suelo al estilo anime por su respuesta.

"Esta vez te mato, insecto..." Gruñó Vegeta.

"Ya vale, yo tengo medios más fáciles. Por si no sabéis, tengo sentido de la orientación." Exclamó orgullosa Bulma, con aires de superioridad.

"¿Y por qué no regresamos entonces a casa, Bulmita?" Preguntó Chi Chi.

"Eh, es que nos perseguían abejas, ya sabes como me iba a concentrar con hambre y sed..." Intentó excusarse. Vegeta y Chi Chi tenían una gotita en la nuca al estilo anime, mientras que Kakarotto no se enteraba de nada. _(Ya se parece algo a Goku XD)_

"Da igual, vamos." Dijo Chi Chi.

"Al oeste." Respondió Vegeta.

Así los cuatro chicos se pusieron en marcha hacia el oeste, para poder encontrar el 'Cronómetro'.

...

Era un lugar frío y oscuro. Dos jóvenes reían maliciosamente mientras uno de ellos sostenía algo de importante valor.

"Ahora que Neil está muerto, nadie nos arrebatará lo que siempre quisimos..." Respondió el chico.

"En efecto, pero..." Con la bola que robaron mágica, observaron que cuatro chicos tenían intenciones que podrían perjudicarles. "¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

"No te preocupes, Mya." Dijo secamente Zarbon. "Siempre iremos un paso por delante."

Y terminaron en otra sonora carcajada, pero también más malévola que la anterior.

**¿Y qué les pareció? Espero que no demasiado corto, porque me estrujé el cerebro casi tres días para este capítulo! Bueno nos leemos ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Vaya, al fin actualicé, jiji, espero les guste el capítulo, me costó acabarlo, ya saben, estrés + imaginación = cero ^^ Disfrutenlo! _

* * *

**_Capítulo 3:_**_Información_

- Me duelen los pies... - Se quejó cierta peliazul en la caminata.

Todos decidieron ignorarla, porque solo llevaban cinco minutos caminando, y siguieron andando hacia la cabaña.

- Tengo sed... - Volvió a replicar Bulma.

Esta vez, echaron un suspiro para no decirle nada, y solo porque faltaba una hora para llegar y no querían berrinches.

- Me duele la espalda... - Se agachó Bulma indicando que le dolía, y luego se enderezó.

A Vegeta le apareció una vena en la frente al ver tantas quejas por parte de la mujer vulgar y gritona.

- Estoy cansada... - Y ahí sí que Vegeta estaba a punto de explotar si ella volvía a decir algo más.

Bulma abrió la boca para hablar otra vez, sin saber lo que esperaba ahora.

- Me duele el... - Fue interrumpida por Vegeta.

- ¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE YA MUJER!? ¡SOLO LLEVAMOS DIEZ MINUTOS CAMINANDO, DEJA YA DE PARLOTEAR Y GUARDA SILENCIO! - Y explotó la bomba, ahora sí que tendrían un viaje agradable.

- ¡PERO SERÁS MALEDUCADO MALDITO ENANO! - Se puso roja de furia Bulma, estallando también.

- ¡ERES UNA QUEJICA, Y UNA FEA! ¡VULGAR! - Mientras que ellos seguían discutiendo, Milk y Kakarotto se echaron para atrás, pues no querían problemas, y tampoco les interesaba meterse.

- ¡AAAH, SERÁS MALAGRADECIDO ENCIMA QUE TIENES UNA HERMOSA DAMA ACOMPAÑÁNDOTE GRITASS! - Le devolvió el insulto Bulma.

- ¡NO VEO NINGUNA DAMA AQUÍ, SOLO VEO UNA MUJER GRITONA QUE LASTIMA MIS OÍDOS DE TANTO OÍRLA GRITARR! - Eso sí enfureció a Bulma, y los dos tuvieron una pelea de miradas, casi que les salen rayos de los ojos.

Goku intervino* en la pelea para que no hubieran gritos demás.

- Ey... ¡Chicos! - Ambos se voltearon a ver a Kakarotto con aún, rayos por los ojos, y éste se encogió y los otros dos se agrandaron (a lo tipo anime), tragando saliva. - ¿Porque no paran de pelear?

- ¡CÁLLATE KAKAROTTO! - Dijeron a la vez los que comenzaron la pelea, y Bulma se sonrojó, Vegeta solo tuvo un segundo de mejillas rojas, casi tan poco, que ni siquiera parecía haberse sonrojado.

- Uff, menos mal Milk, que ya pararon de discutir. - Suspiró pesadamente Kakarotto, y casi que quería morir antes que volver a meterse en las peleas de ellos dos.

- Sí, oye Kakarotto, ¿por qué pones mala cara cuando te llaman así? - Preguntó dudosa Milk, observando a los peleados por delante, echando humo por las orejas del enfado.

- Hmhm, no me gusta que me digan así, pero nadie me llama de otra forma. - Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso Milk lo vio tierno, y se sonrojó, luego de tener un brillante apodo.

- ¡Ya que si te llamo Goku! - Gritó Milk, haciendo que Vegeta y Bulma se voltearan para mirarla. - ¿Qué? - Preguntó inocente.

Los dos, aún enfadados se giraron hacia delante nuevamente, una con las manos a la cadera y otro de brazos cruzados. Tanto orgullo entre medio...

- ¡Qué buena idea Milk! - Sonrió y la abrazó, sin querer tocándole un pecho, lo cual Milk lo apartó rápidamente enfadada.

- ¡AAAH! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES GOKUUUUU?! - Se cabreó, y caminó hacia delante con Vegeta y Bulma, indignada.

Ésta última, al ver lo sucedido, fue a explicarle a Goku.

- Kakarotto... - Al oír el apodo que le puso Milk rectificó. - Goku, es que ella no deja que la toque ningún hombre porque siquiera la llegas a abrazar tienen que ser novios, eso se debe a que le hizo prometer a su madre antes de que muriera que no dejaría que la tocara ningún chico u hombre a noser que fueran novios, prometidos o estén casados, o sean familiares... Ya que es muy importante para ellos... - Al ver que Goku se durmió pegó un grito.

- ¡Ah! ¿¡Qué?! - Se sobresaltó Goku.

- ¡UGGGGGG! ¡QUÉ IDIOTA ERES GOKU! ¡TE DIGO QUE AHORA TIENES QUE SER NOVIO DE MILKKKKKKK! - Gritó exasperada, volviendo hacia delante enfadada.

Para no quedarse atrás, el de cabellos alborotados se fue hacia delante también, pidiéndole disculpas a Milk.

- ¡No, ahora no podré tener novio! - Empezó a llorar exageradamente en el suelo, mientras que Vegeta seguía caminando.

- Vegeta, ¡PARA DE CAMINARRRRRR! - Le ordenó Bulma.

- Qué mujer más irritante eres. - Golpe bajo.

Y siguió caminando.

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASÍ A LA GRAN BULMA BRIEFS! ¡¿QUÉ NO SABES QUE A LAS DAMAS SE LAS RESPETA?! - Al ver que él seguía caminando, Bulma fue corriendo enfadada.

- ¡ÓYEME ASÍ COMO ME DEJAS HABLANDO SOLA, _enano_! - Recalcó última palabra para que él se girara y empezaron a discutir otra vez.

- ¡Milk, ya perdón, seré tu novio o lo que sea eso! ¡Pero no llores Milkk! - Suplicó Goku, al ver que no había de otra, pero a Milk se le iluminaron los ojos y lo abrazó.

- ¡Claro que sí Goku! - El aludido respiró por fin en minutos y como Milk no lo soltaba del agarre, se fueron los dos hacia Bulma y Vegeta.

- ¡ERES UN INSENSIBLE! ¡AGGHH, MALDITO IDIOTAAAA! - Y siguieron discutiendo, hasta que pasó la hora.

Y vieron una cabaña a lo lejos.

- ¡Chicos, ahí hay una cabaña! - Gritó Milk feliz de no tener que escuchar más peleas.

- ¡Sí, vamos! - Corrió Bulma, y los demás la siguieron, excepto Vegeta, que fue caminando.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Bulma tocó cortésmente, pero como nadie abrió, Vegeta la tiró abajo, para no oír más a la hurraca de la mujer peliazul.

El paisaje era triste, solo era una choza que se memorizaría hasta un bebé los objetos que había. Tenía algunos cráteres en el suelo por las esferas de energía, y manchas negras en las paredes por los impactos, y algunas manchas de sangre a los alrededores, con una daga manchada de esa sangre en el suelo, y al lado un anciano hombre desangrándose en el pecho, pero que aún respira. La mecedora casi rota, y algo faltaba, eso lo notó Vegeta, porque Goku iba muy despistado.

Las chicas se acercaron preocupadas al anciano, ayudándole a sentarse en el suelo mientras paraban la hemorragia.

- Quítense de en medio. - Ambas obedecieron, y cierta peliazul algo molesta por eso.

- Vamos viejo, dime lo que sabes. - Amenazó Vegeta, que solo recibió un grito en respuesta.

- ¡AHH, MONO ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿QUE NO VES QUE ESTÁ HERIDO IMBÉCIL!? - Le regañó Bulma.

- ¡Cállate mujer este no es tu asunto! - Reprochó Vegeta molesto.

- Uff, el uno para el otro. - Murmuró Goku, que recibió un golpe de Bulma y un insulto de Vegeta.

- ¡Ahora dime, insecto! - Volvió a amenazar Vegeta al anciano.

- Fueron... ellos... - Tosió sangre. - S-Se lo llev-llevaron...

- ¡Eso ya lo sé, imbécil! ¡Solo, a dónde se dirigían! - Gritó.

- A-Aquella... L-la c-cueva... S-su cueva... pre-pretenden e-esperar... a us-ustedes... l-lo ven to-todo... - Apenas podía hablar.

- ¡Viejo! - Se alteró Vegeta, no conseguía información suficiente. - ¡Sólo cuántos días tenemos para rescatar ese cronómetro!

- T-tienen se-seis meses... - Tosió más. - E-ellos inte-intentarán a-abrirlo a-antes... P-pero ten-tenéis ese ti-tiempo...

- ¡Y a quién tenemos que acudir primero!

- A los... - Y _murió_.

- ¡Ahh, maldito insecto, se murió! - Y los demás se sintieron enfadados.

- ¡AY CÓMO TE ATREVES! ¡NO VES QUE MURIÓ PROTEGIENDO ESE CRONÓMETRO DEL QUE HABLAS Y TU SOLO LE LLAMAS INSECTO EN SU MUERTEEEEEEEEEEE! - Estalló Bulma, no soportaba ver ese tipo de cosas, y salió de la casa para no causar más griterío.

- Vegeta, yo creo que te pasaste... - Dijo Goku. - Él nos ayudó y tú solo...

- ¡Cállate, insecto! - Todos se fueron fuera de la cabaña.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - Preguntó Milk, pues Bulma aún estaba enfadada.

- Yo creo que tenemos que ir a comer, tengo hambre. - Todos se cayeron de espaldas excepto Vegeta, él tenía una vena en la frente y una gotita de sudor también.

- Sólo piensas con el estómago, Kakarotto, ni yo sé porqué te eligieron para acompañarme en caso de emergencia, si serás imbécil... - Gruñó despectivamente.

- ¡Bueno! ¡AHORA QUÉ! - Gritó ya exaltada Bulma, pues se quería ir ya a otro lugar.

- Jm, qué gritona. - Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos. - Al Norte. - Ordenó, siguiendo el orden, tenían que buscar primero a los Tyusos, una raza al norte de la dirección del grupo.

- ¿Tenemos que ir donde los Tyusos, Vegeta? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó inocente Goku.

- Porque ellos saben seguir el rastro de magia de los hechiceros. - Concluyó Bulma por Vegeta, y los tres la miraron asombrados, aunque Vegeta no lo demostró mucho. - ¿Qué?

- ¿Bulma como sabes eso? - Cuestionó Milk, interesada.

- Pues porque yo sé lo que son los libros, Milk. - Se rió, acompañada de las risas de Milk, pero de Goku no porque no entendió eso, y Vegeta, pues, ya saben como es.

- ¡Oye, tenemos que decirles algo Goku y yo! - Recordó la pelinegra, agarrándose del brazo izquierdo de su, ahora, novio.

- ¿Hmp? - Desinterasado Vegeta, se puso de espaldas al grupo.

- ¡Estamos saliendo juntos! - Anunció Milk, mientras que a Bulma se le cayó la boca al suelo.

- ¡Ya!? ¡Pero si apenas y saben nada más los nombres! - Sí, su amiga era _muy_ exagerada.

- ¡Pero si no no podré estar con otro hombre! - Se entristeció su amiga. - ¡Él me tocó! - Acusó a su novio, que tenía una cara de confuso más que cuando le hablan de raíces cuadradas a un niño de cinco años.

- Déjense de tonterías y vayámonos ya, tenemos seis meses por delante. - Ordenó Vegeta, y todos le siguieron al norte.

A decir verdad, no había demasiada variedad, no se acercaban ni un poco al pueblo, es más, estaban tan lejos que ni siquiera veían la valla que separaba el Bosque Oscuro con el Bosque, y de eso que encima habían caminado bastante.

- Goku, estoy cansada... - Se quejó su novia. Él no hizo nada, porque no sabía que hacer. - ¡Que me cargues Goku! - Él al instante obedeció y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, ella mucho más cómoda, y Bulma, bueno, eso es otra historia...

- ¡Ay! ¡Si tan solo este mono arrogante fuera como Goku! - Suspiró mientras miraba con odio contenido al de cabellos flameados.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste, mujer?! - Preguntó sobresaltado.

- ¡Ugg, que eres un mono descortés y feo! - Le enseñó la lengua, y eso fue lo que colmó el vaso.

- ¡ERES LA MUJER MÁS VULGAR, FEA Y GRITONA DEL MUNDO! - Aclaró Vegeta gritando.

- ¡PUES TU ERES UN IDIOTA RETRASADO Y SIN CEREBRO! - Le devolvió el insulto.

- ¡IDIOTA! ¡ME VAS A HACER DAÑO EN MIS OÍDOS! - Se cruzó de brazos, con dos venas en la frente.

- ¡UY, MIRA QUE MIEDOO! - Se rió la de cabellos azulados en su cara.

- ¡CÁLLATE SI NO QUIERES MORIR AHORA! - Ella dejó de burlarse. - ¡ERES UNA IMBÉCIL!

La susodicha suspiró, y mantuvieron otra guerra de miradas y rayos.

- Goku, ellos dos dan miedo. ¿De verdad soportas a ese engreído? - Susurró Milk en su oído.

- Hmhm, sí, pero, a pesar de que sea frío, es una buena persona. - Sonrió tontamente Goku, y Milk le deolvió la sonrisa.

- Me parece que el viaje será más largo de lo que creí, y más con ellos dos insultando.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- ¿QUÉ DIJERON?! - Preguntaron alterados los dos, que oían como murmuraban sus nombres, y Goku y Milk se pusieron nerviosos.

- ¡NADAAAAAA! ¡QUE HACÍAN UNA LINDA PAREJA! - Gritaron a la vez, y luego pusieron su cara de "mierda, ahora la cagamos"...

- ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉEÉ? - Casi y les dan un buen golpe a los dos por decir eso, y después, la peliazul se separó de Vegeta.

_Malditos insectos_, pensó el pelinegro aún enfadado por esa suposición.

* * *

_¿Qué pasará ahora que ya tienen un destino? ¿Cómo serán los Tyusos? ¿La relación de Milk y Goku durará...?_

**Uy, ya sé que les gustó ;) Jé, no lo nieguen, y lamento tardar tanto, pero hmhm, lo siento. A los reviews!**

Princesa Saiyajin 13 _me alegra que te guste el fic, y bueno, claro, no voy a poner a Goku sabiendo siquiera lo que es crear un motor con sus ¿motores? xD Bueno eso, que gracias, y lamento tardar tanto._

TaBet _jaja bueno créeme que para algunos no será agradable y para otros menos, pero cuando se añadan más personas al grupo empezará lo peor y lo mejor, sacando las mejores cualidades ;)_

Ccybriefs _me alegra que comentes;) pensé que no te gustaba el fic, pero ahora que comentaste lo leí recién hoy, me alegró mucho ^^ En serio, y bueno creo que voy a tener que agarrar esa maña de actualizar tarde porque vaga + instituto = suspenso así que tengo que ponerme las pilas y me va a costar xD Y claro no le voy a quitar el estilo a mi pareja favorita, ¿cómo crees? jaja, y ahora que lo pienso, a ver si actualizas porque me tienes mordiéndome las uñas de ansiedad, y gracias por lo de potencial, eso también me animó, pero ya sabes, con tanto libro, normal que se me haya pegado algo! Bueno, besos!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Jeje, más rápido imposible. Lamento si el cap es corto, espero lo disfruten ;)_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4:**__ Problemas_

Poco a poco, anochecía, y nuestros aventureros seguían caminando. Claro, Milk también porque, entendió que Goku estaba cansado, bueno, o al menos eso le explicó Bulma al ver la cara del pobre Goku, y fue caminando. Todo era tan silencioso... Los árboles ya no estaban tan vivos como en el día, y eran oscuros. Las flores se cerraban, y empezaban a sonar varios grillos, pero no esa música que hacían ellos, si no gritos de grillos atacados por deboradores, pues en la noche no había vida, y los depredadores cazaban a sus presas para comer, y por el día descansaban. Los búhos, en cambio, a penas y había, pero siempre ¿buhoneaban? por la noche, con esos ojos negros y grandes, que atemorizaban a cualquiera que quisiera comérselo, a demás de que puede volar.

Milk observaba cada planta cerrada o aplastada por algún animal corriendo. A ella le ponía triste no estar con sus padres... ¡Un momento! ¡LOS PADRES!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAH! - Gritó Milk, y Bulma y Goku se voltearon asustados hacia ella.

- ¿¡Milk que pasó!? - Preguntó Goku preocupado.

- ¡Bulma, nuestros padres! - Y a Bulma, como un flash, un rayo le vino a la cabeza acordándose de ellos.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Mi madre, mi padre! ¡Estarán preocupadísimos! ¡AY Y AHORA QUÉ! ¡YO...! - Y se desmayó de tanta alteración, era obvio, ¿no? No solo estaba encerrada con dos chicos que no conocía y su mejor amiga en un Bosque Oscuro, si no que no había visto a sus padres.

- Ugg, genial Milk, ¡ahora tendré que cargarla yo! - Se quejó Goku de lo cansado que estaba.

- ¿Cómo? ¡No Goku, el que va a cargarla será Vegeta! - Él se giró, y se señaló a sí mismo, para luego soltar una carcajada.

- No voy a cargarla ni muerta*. - Se rió, y luego recibió un golpe de Milk. - ¡Qué agresiva, joder! - Casi que le devuelve el golpe Vegeta a Milk si no fuera por Goku.

- ¡Ya solo cárgala, por favor Vegeta! - Suplicó Goku con ojitos. De todas formas, Vegeta sabía que tendría que cargarla porque una vez que el guardián ve a las personas encargadas de buscar el Cronómetro, son encargadas, y van a ir los cuatro vivos o muertos.

Suspiró y la llevó en brazos, aún gruñendo maldiciones por el camino.

- Maldito protocolo de mierda... - Refunfuñó en un murmullo pasados cinco minutos del incidente con Bulma.

- Ya, está anocheciendo, ¿acampamos aquí? - Preguntó Goku, y Milk asintió.

Vegeta tiró a Bulma al suelo bruscamente, haciendo que ella despertara, y no como un angelito.

- ¡PEDAZO DE BRUTO ASQUEROSO COMO SE TE OCURRE TIRARME AL SUELO! - Bulma lo agarró de la camisa, y le pegó otro golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A VEGETA OUJI! - Gritó de golpe, y Bulma se rió. - ¿De qué te ríes mocosa?

- Jajaja, Vegeta... Jajaja, Ouji, jajaja, jajajaja. - Casi le da un ataque de risa, y después de varios golpes, gritos y más golpes todos se calmaron.

- Me parece que hoy no comeremos. - Soltó de sopetón Milk. Los demás asintieron, o al menos Goku, Vegeta solo gruñó. - ¿Hmm? ¿Bulma? - Llamó Milk.

Al observar que se había quedado dormida los demás también decidieron dormirse.

...

- Me picaaaaaa. - Se rascó Bulma la espalda. Aproximadamente, eran las cuatro de la mañana/noche y todos dormían menos ella, que la molestaban mosquitos y hormigas. - Malditas hormigas las voy a cocer para comerlas en el próximo mundo. - Amenazó Bulma, y le empezó a picar más la espalda hasta que...

Un grito se oyó, que bien podría haber sido en todo el universo, que despertó a todos.

- ¡¿Bulma, que pasa?! - Preguntó Milk aún dormida y alterada.

- ¡UN GUSANOOOOOOOOO! - Se lo quitó Bulma de la espalda con asco, y le cayó a Vegeta, que al instante se levantó con mala cara.

- ¡KAKAROTTOOOO, QUÍTAME ESTA COSAAAAAAAAAA! - Gritó con exageración Vegeta.

Goku le quitó el gusano, tirándolo para allí lejos de ellos.

- ¿El Gran Vegeta Ouji le tiene miedo a un _insignificante_ gusano? - Preguntó Bulma riendo.

- Tú tampoco parecías sonreír cuando lo tenías a la espalda. - Y volvió a reinar el silencio, mientras volvían a dormirse.

...

Un gran pájaro verde apareció delante del grupo dormido y soltó un grito que parecía medio cacareo medio voz de mujer.

Todos se levantaron asustados observando al pájaro verde y Bulma le pegó.

- ¡ASÍ COMO SE TE OCURRE DESPERTARNOOOOOOS! - Gritó y el pájaro le mordió el dedo.

- ¡Como te atreves bestia! - Milk intentó detenerla, y también le mordieron el dedo.

- ¡AUUUUU! ¡MALDITO PÁJARO VEN PARA ACÁ QUE TE VOY A COCINAR VIVOOOOO! - Gruñó Bulma perdiendo algo de su cordura, mientras Milk y Goku la intentaban detener para que no lo cocinara.

Al fin, lograron convencerla y se fueron de allí tan rápido como se metieron en el problema.

Todos en silencio, pensando en sus cosas:

Milk miraba a Goku y se sonrojaba. Hmhm, mente perversa, ¿qué estará pensando? Bueno, se nota que le gustaba  
Goku miraba a Milk y no se sonrojaba, solo ponía cara de dudoso y se le caía la baba al pensar en comida.  
Bulma pensaba aún en ir a por ese pájaro y cocinarlo porque tenía mucha hambre y estaba enfadada.  
Vegeta solo pensaba en como convencer a algún Tyuso para ir con ellos, eran pacíficos y eso no le agradaba en nada a Vegeta.

Hasta que sonó el estómago de todos.

- Tenemos que llegar rápido al pueblo. - Gimió Goku debido al hambre que tenía y, exageraba, mucho.

- No seas exagerado, ¡Goku! - Le jaló de la oreja furiosa y hambrienta Milk.

- Chicos, yo tengo mucha hambree... - Decía medio ida Bulma.

- Sí, tenemos que llegar ¡YA! - Gritó alterada Milk, y se fue corriendo.

Bulma la siguió. Era claro que, cuando Milk se ponía desesperada, siempre se iba corriendo, esta no era la excepción.

- Tu novia se va y no la sigues. Hmp, que raro eres Kakarotto, aparte de imbécil. - Se burló Vegeta de su compañero.

- Vegeta pero no es justo yo también tengo hambre. - Y ambos estómagos gruñeron.

Asintieron a la vez y se fueron por donde las chicas; Vegeta caminando, y Goku corriendo.

...

Mik se paró en un árbol, pues llevaba casi dos horas corriendo, y bueno, cansa.

En cambio, la pobre Bulma estaba que se moría, y casi le da un ataque de tanto correr, que, cuando Milk se paró, ésta se tiró al suelo para calmarse.

- Que exagerada Bulma, ni que corriese tanto. - Suspiró, y a su derecha divisaba a lo lejos una valla... - ¡LA VALLA!

Bulma apenas y levantó la cabeza, aún seguía agotada de tanto correr.

Cinco minutos después llegó Goku, que, al ver la valla, siguió corriendo a tope velocidad.

Detrás de él, estaba Vegeta, caminando tan tranquilamente, así que Bulma se puso de pie, y retomaron el viaje hacia el pueblo, riendo Milk y Bulma por lo de Goku.

...

Al llegar al pueblo, era diferente; tenía casas de color marrón y color arena*, sobresaltando las casas millonarias de color verdoso oscuro. Las casas más bien parecían edificios de tres a cuatro plantas; se había que reconocer, el pueblo era muy moderno.  
Las personas seguían sus labores, con carretillas de color azul despampanante, y los vestuarios eran en pocas palabras, ridículos.

- ¡Aah, qué mal gusto! - Exclamó Bulma al ver niños, adultos hasta incluso ancianos con colores amarillos, verdes y violetas. Cuando gritó, llamó la atención de un grupo de niños jugando al balón.

- ¡Oye, no estamos sordos! - Gruñó uno. Vegeta sonrió de medio lado. _Al fin alguien entiende lo gritona que es esta mujer_, pensó.  
_¡UFF! Otra réplica de Vegeta no, ¡por favor!_ suplicó para sus adentros la peliazul.

- ¡Niño! ¡Que no sabes que esas cosas no se dicen! - Le regañó Bulma, haciendo llorar al pequeño, y a los demás. - ¡Ay no no, por favor! - _Buen lío, Bulma, ¿en qué mierda te metiste en el pasado para merecer esto?_ se reprochó mentalmente.

Cuando las madres vinieron, tuvieron un encuentro con Bulma, y bueno, todos saben como acabó, ¿no?

- ¡COMO QUE SOY UNA VULGAR GRITONA! - Les sacó la lengua Bulma. - ¡GRUÑONAS SOSAS, QUE SE CREEN ELLAS! - Y se fue a lo tipo pose de Vegeta; brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada en alto.

- Oh, creo que no despreciaré este pueblo. - Dijo maliciosamente Vegeta. - Bueno, al menos no son tan tontos como Kakarotto.

Y se marcharon hacia donde Bulma, ¿y dónde era? Cómo no: "_Restaurante Restaurante_"

- Puf, vaya nombre más original. - Se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz, como es claro, pero todo sea por la comida.

- ¿Y Goku y Vegeta? - Preguntaron a la vez Milk y Bulma, hasta que los vieron recién entraron ellas al Restaurante, ya sentados comiendo, ambas se miraron sonriendo y se dirigieron a comer.

- Tamuenus cua doncuntrad o furastrhesshhh - Habló con la boca llena Goku, a lo que Milk lo regañó.

- Tenemos que encontrar a los compañeros. - Dijo ya más o menos entendible para todos.

Entonces, vinieron dos jóvenes, un pelinegro y una rubia hacia donde estaban ellos.

- _Diri kuo taruya_?* - Preguntó la chica rubia, pero, al ver la cara de confusos de ellos, su hermano la interrumpió.

- No son de por aquí. ¿De qué pueblo son, semejantes bestias de comer así? - Oh, eso sí les cabreó, y mucho.

- ¡AH SÍ COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARNOS BESTIAS! ¡ERES DESPRECIABLE Y UN ARROGANTE MISERABLE, COMO TODOS AQUÍ! - Gritó Bulma acompañada de Milk, llamando la atención de todos. - ¿¡Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN!? - Y se volvieron a la comida o al trabajo temblando.

- Ya calma, azulita, solo preguntamos. - Dijo fría y sarcásticamente la rubia, casi que Bulma la agarra a golpes.

- ¡VEN AQUI A VER SI ME DICES ESO A LA CARA! - Gruñó Bulma, mientras Milk la sostenía todo lo posible por los brazos. - ¡Suéltame, veremos como te las arreglas, rubita!

Bulma dos, Rubia uno.

- ¡Cómo te atreves, semejante basura como tú, a levantarme la voz y llamarme rubita! - Gruñó también enfadada ella, y su hermano la agarró.

- ¡Juuhachigou, cálmate ya! - Y se tranquilizó, mirando con odio a la peliazul, igual por parte de ésta.

Vegeta puso las manos sobre la mesa, él único que, por cierto, no había hablado recién entrando al Restaurante, cabreado.

- Basta de idioteces, tenemos que buscarlos. ¡No recuerdan nuestra misión, insectos! - Dijo despectivamente a Goku que ya estaba acostumbrado, a Milk que le miró mal y enfadada, y a Bulma que casi se le tira encima porque estaba de muy mal humor.

- Sí, no tenemos porqué aguantar al dúo de gemelos de aquí, ¡SOBRE TODO CON UNA RUBIA _teñida_! - Ahora sí que comenzaría una pelea.

Juuhachigou se tiró encima de Bulma, y Bulma encima de Juuhachigou, pegándose y jalándose de los pelos.

Obviamente, se fueron peleando a fuera del restaurante, y parece que iba a ser a muerte.

- Joder, otra vez tendré que cargar con la mujer... - Refunfuñó por lo bajo Vegeta.

...

- ¡Te voy a quitar ese tinte! - Gritó Bulma jalándola del pelo.

- ¡Yo te voy a dejar tan fea de golpes que no te vas a reconocer ni tú! - Gritó Juuhachigou pegándole en brazos y piernas.

Claro, el grupo y el hermano de la rubia se dirigieron a fuera a ver la pelea, que terminó _muy_ mal.

Juuhachigou casi inconsciente y la pobre Bulma inconsciente y las dos gravemente lastimadas, aunque como era de esperarse, Bulma más.

El hermano de Juuhachigou la cargó sobre los hombros, en dirección contraria del grupo.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - Preguntó Milk desesperada.

Vegeta miró a Bulma. Tan magullada pero a la vez era... _hermosa_, reprimió sus pensamientos, pero recordó esos ojos azul cielo, que esta vez, jugaron con su mente, atrapándolo, y la cargó en brazos sin decir palabra, ya caminando varios pasos por delante de Milk y Goku, aún en shock. Éste les dedicó media sonrisa de esas suyas, típicas.

- Vamos, no tenemos todo el día. - Y los demás se pusieron a caminar, sin querer, en la misma direcicón que Juuhachigou y su hermano.

...

Ambos gemelos se miraban desafiantes. Una estaba magullada y siendo curada por el segundo que estaba molesto y humillado por lo ocurrido.

- ¡Sabes cuál es nuestro plan, tenemos que encontrar a esos hechiceros para quitarles el Cronómetro! - Gruñó el pelinegro.

- ¡Juunanagou Gero! - Gritó su hermana Juuhachigou cuando éste se disponía a marcharse. - ¡TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR PRIMERO A NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS! ¡NOSOTROS DETECTAMOS EL RASTRO DE MAGIA, PERO NO SABEMOS GUIARNOS, Y LO SABES! - Le reprochó su hermana a Juunanagou, que tragándose la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se quedó en la misma habitación que la rubia a pensar en cómo encontrarlos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Grr. - Gruñó Juuhachigou, y abrió. - ¡¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?! - Se sobresaltó la rubia, asustando a su hermano.

- ¡Hola! - Saludó como si nada Goku.

- Fuera de aquí. - Dijo cortante Juuhachigou.

- ¡Son ellos Vegeta! - Y ambos gemelos los miraron desconcertados.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó anonadado Vegeta.

- Nosotros somos los encargados de buscar el Cronómetro, ¡los encontramos! - Sonrió Goku.

- ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ? - Y casi se caen para atrás todos, excepto Goku y Vegeta (_porque aparte de que es él, tenía a Bulma cargada_).

Después de unas discusiones, Vegeta tumbó a Bulma sin tirarla como la otra vez, en la cama, mientras se dispuso a sentarse.

- Así que, ¿compañeros? - Preguntó Juunanagou más calmado ya.

- Sí, solo faltan los guardianes, esos que... Saben... Emm... ¿Qué hacían los Guardianes, Vegeta? - Tonto e inocente Goku...

- Somos cuatro, Kakarotto. - Dijo despectivamente. - Yo, tú, la arpía de tu novia, la mujer gritona, somos los que sabemos orientarnos con o sin mapas; ellos dos, la rubia teñida - le salió así por Bulma - y su hermano saben lo de magia, y faltan los protectores, no los guardianes, insecto. Son los que se encargan de protegernos en caso de combates... - Explicó naturalmente Vegeta, enfureciendo a alguna que otra persona... _(Ejem, MilkyJuuhachigou, ejem..._)

- Ah, en ese caso, no quiero malos tratos durante el tiempo que sea. Soy 17. - Dijo cortantemente, pero no tan mal como en el Restaurante. - Ella es mi gemela 18. - La presentó, pues ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

- ¿Y la azulita, qué pasa, eh? ¿Somos invisibles o qué? Yo no voy a estar en el mismo grupo que esa ... - No mencionó nada, pues sabía que se podría armar jaleo.

Vegeta se enfureció sin saber porqué.

- ¡Qué te quede claro que ella...! - Al darse cuenta de lo dicho, rectificó. - ¡Qué te quede claro que van a estar en el mismo grupo _sí_ o sí, entendiste, rubia?! - Y se volvió a sentar, ya que se había levantado.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, quedándose 17 a curar a Bulma, mientras los demás se quedaban dormidos en las habitaciones.

En la primera habitación; Milk y Bulma.

En la segunda habitación; Vegeta y Goku (para el disgusto del primero)

Y en la tercera habitación; 17 y 18, pero como 17 se quedó a curar a Bulma, 18 dormiría hoy con Milk, y él en el sofá de la habitación donde estaba Bulma.

Vaya, si así fue el primer día, ¿cómo serían los seis meses?

...

Risas y llantos se escuchaban en la nada oscura.

- Dime, ¿qué tal van esos payasos? - Preguntó despectivamente Zarbon.

- Podremos controlar fácilmente a 18 y Bulma si no solucionan sus problemas, a demás, parece que a Vegeta le está preocupando un poco Bulma, y 17 es el gemelo de 18, así se separará el grupo, pero tendremos que ser pacientes. - Explicó Mya, y desapareció en las sombras.

* * *

_¿Lograrán 18 y Bulma llevarse bien? ¿Qué hay de Vegeta, raro, no? ¿Cómo estarán de bien Milk y Goku, si apenas hablaron?_

**1*** _Ni muerta, se refiere a Bulma, es decir, Vegeta dijo "No voy a cargarla, ni muerta" eso explica más detalladamente "No voy a cogerla en brazos, ni aunque estuviera ella muerta" la muerta, técnicamente en la frase, es Bulma, no Vegeta._

**2* **_Color arena es algo parecido al ocre, si miran en google, claro._

**3*** _Lo que 18 quiso decir fue: "¿Más insectos nuevos?", pero su hermano que es algo más amable que ella, dijo otra cosa, pues Vegeta, Bulma, Milk y Goku no sabían el idioma, y pudo solucionarlo fácilmente._

**Pasemos a los reviews! XD Al review (?**

ccybriefs _Oww, que linda, jé, bueno te dejo con más ansiedad, creo, y espero que te guste el capítulo, los planes de Zarbon y Mya van avanzando pero jeejejej, ¿a quién crees que estarán torturando? Upsi, eso es un adelanto nada más, que ese personaje será muy importante no te adelanto más, porque no me lo perdonaría xD Si me tienes ansiosa :c y no, no me dejan morderme las uñas así que tranquila xD Besos!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bueno aqui un nuevo capiiiiiitulop, y siento la tardanza, espero les guste!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: **__¡En marcha soldados!_

Llueve, hace sol, truena, sigue lloviendo y hace viento; todas esas sensaciones la invaden, y la hacen despertar algo sudada. En cierto modo, ella pensaba que todo era un sueño, que estaba en casa, pero no, estaba allí, con Milk; Goku; Vegeta; la rubia; su gemelo... Un golpe le vino a la cabeza (no literalmente) y se acordó de todo lo sucedido ayer.

Se levantó, pero le dolía todo y soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor. Se fijó en que estaba toda magullada con algunos rasguños, y heridas cicatrizadas; lo que más le dolía era el cuello, pero se olvidó de eso, y puso ambos pies en el suelo, para caer de rodillas. El sobrepeso era demasiado; y con dolor hacía difícil el poder caminar bien.

Unos ronquidos la llevaron a la realidad y en un sillón había una mano, se asustó, pero se tumbó en la cama como pudo. Lo mejor que podía era descansar.

Y se volvió a dormir.

...

Trompetas y platillos resonaban en todas las habitaciones, pero el ruido venía de la habitación de Milk y Bulma, en este caso, donde estaban Milk y 18 por los hechos de el pasado día.

- ¡VAMOS, VAGOS, A DESPERTAR, ES UN NUEVO DÍAA! - Canturreaba Milk entrando a cada habitación y tocando la trompeta y los platillos. Mal día para despertar.

- ¡MALDITA ARPÍA, TE VOY A MATARRRR! - Gruñó desesperado Vegeta, tapándose los oídos con la almohada.

- ¡VAMOS VAMOS! - Y se alejó dejando a un enfadado Vegeta y un fastidiado, pero no cabreado, Goku.

Entró en la habitación donde dormía 18.

- DESPIERTA RUBITA GOLPEADORA DE AMIGAAAAAAAAS. - Volvió a canturrear la pelinegra, recibiendo un almohadazo en la cara.

- ¡CIERRA ESE PICO! - Medio suplicó y medio ordenó 18, y Milk se fue a donde dormían Bulma y 17.

- YA DESPIERTEEN, DORMILONES. - Gritó fuertemente Milk.

- ¡TE VOY A DAR EL GOLPE DE TU VIDAA! - Le devolvió el grito Bulma, que, olvidándose de su dolor, corrió hacia Milk, y se tiró encima, quitándole los platillos y la trompeta.

Los tiró por la ventana abierta del cuarto, y se volvió a meter a la cama a dormir.

Milk refunfuñaba, y, llorando, se fue a donde dormían Goku y Vegeta.

- ¡GOKUUUUUU! - Se abalanzó sobre él llorando en su pecho, como quien dice, parece que se le murió alguien.

- ¡AHH, MILK! - Asustado, la puso de pie. - ¿¡Qué pasó? - Dijo ya más alterado que asustado.

Y Milk siguió llorando, hasta que se calmó, y se fue al baño, no sin antes gritar una cosa por la puerta.

- ¡Recuerden que yo voy a ir al comedor ya, y cierra en 15 minutos!

De repente, sonó como un ruido de rapidez, y cuando la pelinegra salió del baño, revisó cada habitación; no había nadie.

- ¿Dónde se habrán metido? - Preguntó dudosa Milk, dirigiéndose al comedor, escaleras abajo.

...

Dos pelinegros comían como locos; uno con modales y el otro no. Otro pelinegro casi desconocido, comía poco menos que los primeros dos. Una rubia comía moderadamente, y una peliazul casi como una bestia, pero apenas y se notó eso.

Milk llegó corriendo y se sentó al lado de Goku, a comer moderadamente, y sorprendida por como comían Goku, Vegeta, 17 y Bulma.

- ¡Vaya Bulma! ¡Parece que comieras como si estuvieras embarazada! - Toda la mesa paró en seco de comer, mientras miraban a Bulma nerviosa, que se atragantó con un trozo de pollo.

Se puso roja de vergüenza y de sorprendimiento, a la vez que paró también de comer.

- ¡Ay Milk! _(Tose)_ ¡Cómo puedes _(tose)_ decir eso! _(tose)_ - Cuando se calmó, dejó de toser y se puso roja. - ¡Como si no supiera que tu lo estarás antes! - Señaló a Goku y luego a ella.

Ahora era Milk la que se atragantó con su manzana en la boca, parando otra vez la comida.

- ¡Qué _(tose)_ hablas tú _(tose)_! - Y dejó de toser al calmarse. - ¡Pues... pues tu con... con 17, sí! - Y 17 se sonrojó levemente.

Como acto de coordinación, o al menos casi, Bulma y 18 se levantaron al mismo tiempo, cabreadas, y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones; menos mal que estaban separadas.

Todos miraron acusadoramente a Milk. Que respondió como Goku.

- ¿Qué, qué dije? - Y se puso a pensar en la bronca que le echaría Bulma, y la de 18...

...

Suspiró y se tumbó en su cama, ahora sí se podía decir que dormiría con Milk, y digamos que le echaría una buena bronca por lo que le dijo. _¿¡Yo y 17!?, ¡de qué le hace risa Milk!_ Dejó ese tema a un lado, y se metió a la ducha.

Abrió el grifo de agua fría, mientras las gotas de esa helada agua le hacían cosquilleos levemente en la piel de la peliazul. Ella presentía que sería un buen día, con una grata sorpresa.

Cerró el grifo, y se puso una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, saliendo del pequeño baño. _Vaya, para ser un hostal pequeño, las habitaciones son muy grandes,_ pensó.

...

_Maldita pelinegra!_ Gruñó para sus adentros 18. _¡CÓMO SE OCURRE PENSAR QUE ESA AZULITA ESTARÁ CON MI HERMANO!_ Pensó. - ¡La mandaría al infierno, antes! - Eso último lo dijo en voz alta, y Goku lo escuchó, pero no le dio importancia y se fue a su cuarto.

- Maldita sea. - Cerró sus manos, formando dos puños, hasta que un viento azotó las ventanas y las cortinas, abriéndolas y entrando una sombra.

- Verdaderamente, odias a tu compañera azulada... - Dijo riendo la voz misteriosa.

- Sí, yo sé que ella nos tracionará, es una perra arrastrada. - Intentó contener alguna que otra palabra más por si alguien escuchaba la conversación.

- Vaya, entonces podremos llegar a un acuerdo. - La sombra se acercó un poco, aún sin que se le viera el rostro.

- No me intere... - Fue interrumpida por la voz.

- Sí, sí te interesa. - Gruñó. - Yo sé una forma de librarte de esa mujerzuela. - Se acercó más hacia 18, mostrando su delineada figura de mujer, con un vestido negro, una capucha también negra. Era morena, su cabello castaño medio recogido, con sus ojos café.

¿Quién no la reconocería?

- Eres... - Su voz tembló un poco.

- Sí, soy una de las hechiceras que robaron ese bonito cronómetro. - No rió, pero si sonrió de manera maléfica. -_ Mya._

- No voy a hacer ningún trato contigo. - La señaló furiosamente.

- ¿Ah no? Bueno, me parece que si la peliazul te roba a tu hermanito... O elimino a los dos últimos guardianes... O _quizás_ las dos cosas... - Jugueteó con sus dedos. - Podrías cambiar de opinión...

18 tragó saliva, y, por Kami, ella aceptó la propuesta. La rabia y el miedo la cegaron como para no saber cierta cosa... Mya sonrió maliciosamente, y la marcó con una marca en el cuello, para luego marcharse por donde vino.

- Qué mierda hice... - Dijo para sus adentros, mientras que se tapaba la marca con un poco de maquillaje _(bueno, obviamente aunque parezca marimacho, en el anime le gustaba ir de compras, por qué no maquillaje?)_

...

Ya todos abandonaron el Hostal para irse en busca de los dos últimos guardianes, que estaban al Este, es decir, bastante lejos. 18 estaba pensativa, y sabe que hace esa marca, perfectamente.

**Flashback**

_En una casa de madera se oían gritos y súplicas, brillos de conjuros y un aura negativa rodeaba la casa en sí. Era todo un desastre, se trataba de ellos..._

_- ¡No por favor! - Gritaba una mujer de 28 años, abrazando a su hijo pelinegro, que fue herido de gravedad. - ¡Déjennos en paz! - Suplicó._

_Solo retumbaban las risas de los hechiceros, mientras que iban a apuntar hacia el hijo de la mujer. Esta, al darse cuenta, lo dejó en el suelo._

_- ¡No, os lo suplico! - Se puso de rodillas, llorando y sangrando. - Me uniré a vosotros, pero dejen a mi familia en paz... - Mientras lloraba recordando la muerte de su marido._

_La envolvieron en un aura oscura, y desaparecieron._

_El niño pelinegro se levantó difícilmente, y abrió el armario, mientras que su hermana salía de él._

**Fin Flashback**

Un hombro la sacudió levemente, era 17.

- ¿Hmm? - Dijo molesta, éste solo la miró algo preocupado y siguió andando, hasta donde estaban Bulma y Milk.

- Bueno, y entonces, ¿a dónde nos dirigíamos? - Preguntó Bulma a Vegeta, que era el único que lo sabía, sin embargo, éste la ignoró, y enfureció a la peliazul.

- Eres odioso. - Murmuró, lo que oyó Vegeta.

- Y tu eres una mujer vulgar y gritona. - Dijo sonriente, al menos en la forma malévola.

- ¡TU ERES UN MONO DESCEREBRADO!

- TU ERES UNA PESADA Y UNA IDIOTA!

- MONO

- IMBÉCIL

- ESTÚPIDO

- MOCOSA

- FEO

- IDIOTA

- ¡NO ME LLAMES IDIOTA, IDIOTA! - Refunfuñó Bulma enfadada, y todos se echaron a reír, excepto Vegeta y Bulma, que se pusieron rojos.

- ¡COMO SE ATREVEN, INSECTOS! - ¡UGG COMO ASI SE RIEN DE NOSOTROS! - Gritaron a la vez, y se dieron la espalda, para seguir caminando normal.

17 se acercó a Milk, un poco demasiado cerca, cosa que Goku sintió un escalofrío con eso, sin saber porqué, y se sintió _algo_ enfadado.

- ¿Siempre están así? - Preguntó 17, Milk asintió y éste se alejó. Entonces, Goku, se sintió extrañamente aliviado, acercándose a Milk, y casi automáticamente, la rodeó con el brazo por la cintura, y raramente, se puso algo alegre y extraño, pero no quitó la mano, cosa que alegró a la pelinegra y sonrió, yendo los primeros mientras charlaban alegremente, ignorando el acto de Goku, aunque _no_ pasó desapercibido por Bulma.

_Se ven tan lindos juntos_, pensó ésta, mientras observaba algunos árboles y las hojas cayendo, el Invierno se acercaba.

* * *

_Las cosas entre Milk y Goku parecen mejorar, ¿qué pasará? ¿Y el pasado de 18 y 17? ¿Qué sucederá con el trato de 18 y Mya?_

**Bueno! Aqui mi horrible capítulo XD ahora sí, porque mi fic es rated M os voy a hacer un favor a todos los amantes de mi fic y del lemon, que en el prox capitulo SÍ O SÍ va a haber lemon, a ver si me sale bien, o que hmm, pasemos a los reviews! o al review xD**

ccybriefs _hola amore! Jé, te gusta el apodo? xP ya lo imaginaba juju, ugg, demasiado chocolate me he comido hoy D; Pero no estoy para habalr de mi estomago y sus gruñidos! Bueno, te voy a responder sencillamente sobre lo que tu crees que es el personaje: cuando se descubra su identidad (que va a faltar __mucho__ para eso) va a ser muuuuuy importante asi que ponte las pilas e intenta adivinar! Yo soy una experta en eso XD (si hmm, en siempre estoy adivinando sobre un fic, y mira por donde, a veces acierto :P!) yo y mis locas ideas, jé, bueno D: maldita sea! y-y se me borró esto y no me acordaba que te iba a decir XD Ah si! el prox cap se centrará más en milkxgoku que los tengo muy abandonados los pobres, y antes siquiera de que vegeta o bulma lleguen a hablar sin discutir, ella va a salir con otro! a ver si adivinas hmm(? te doy una oportunidad! y creeme te sera increible xD con eso va a haber muuuuuucho mas de capitulos, pero, si, hmm, si hago esa pareja podría arruinar mi fic D; asi que ok, si lo adivinas no me mates, fue mi conciencia! me pasé escribiendo XD Ya que te digo ya: EN SERIO, PASE LO QUE PASE, TE __ASEGURO__ QUE VYB ACABAN JUNTOS! asi que D: si adivinas no me asesines y tampoco dejes de escribir reviews x.x bueno ya, me pasé mucho . que me voy por los lados xD besos guapa!_


End file.
